


Total Drama Drabbles

by I_Write_Shit



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alejandro is an asshhole, Big brain game moves, But it's all he knows how to be, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit
Summary: A collection of drabbles and poems exploring the motivations, personas, and actions of the Total Drama characters (because despite this fandom being dead, it's still my special interest).
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Everyone He Manipulated
Kudos: 2





	Total Drama Drabbles

I've never wielded a gun, hell I'd probably hurt myself if I even looked at a knife. Getting my hands dirty isn't my forte.

So how do I protect myself? Why, my mouth, silly. No, not my bite force, ew. Definitely not sex, double ew.

My words.

Give me a pen, paper, or just my mind and voice and I could win a war. Sink a navy worth of ships. 

I will weave the finest, softest cushion with my words, so comfortable that you'll never even notice the smothering...

Like a siren, my voice will lull you out to your eternal sleep at sea. You'll drown in me, my sailor dearest.

And you will adore every minute of it.


End file.
